El Fantasma
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: Mikey, un día enojado con sus hermanos, se escapa de su casa pero se termina perdiendo en una zona donde nunca había estado y ahí se encontrara con algo inesperado ¿Que sera lo que encontrara? ¿Como reaccionara? y lo más importante ¿que pasara con él y su familia?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi****ca: Holis a todos, hoy estoy aquí con una historia que ni se de donde salio pero bueno...En est historia no voy a decir mucho, ya que no tenia intención de hacer esta historia. Verán, esta historia se me vino a la mente un día y antes de que se me vaya la idea, termine por escribirla.** **Si quieren saber que pasa o quieren que la continué, solo avísenme y la sigo sin ****problemas. ^_^**

* * *

_-Son unos tontos, ellos nunca me entienden- mascullaba Miguel Ángel sin dejar de caminar. Se había peleado hace apenas unos minutos con sus hermanos y el, después de varios gritos, termino huyendo de su propia casa. Y así es como termino caminando por una zona del drenaje que él ni sus hermanos conocían. Después de unos segundos, se canso de caminar y se sentó en el piso, apoyando su caparazón contra la pared del lugar y abrazo con sus brazos sus piernas, juntándolas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos por un momento, poniendo la mente en blanco. Estaba cansado de las peleas y de que se enojasen con el por unos tontos accidentes o por el simple hecho de ser algo distraído. Se sobresalto al escuchar que había alguien más ahí…no estaba totalmente solo como él pensaba._

_-Qué triste ¿Qué hará el aquí?- escucho Mikey que alguien decía con lastima en su vos. Alzo lentamente la vista y se encontró cara a cara con una niña, de no más de 14 años, cabello negro, ojos marrones y su ropa estaba bastante sucia y maltratada. Mikey se sobresalto al verla, ella hizo lo mismo y parpadeo sorprendida._

_-¿Q-quien e-eres?- pregunto extrañado y algo asustado la tortuga de naranja. La chica no respondió, simplemente se quedo mirándolo extrañada. Algo temblorosa, la chica se acuclillo en frente de Mikey (quien aun estaba sentado en el piso). Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio total._

_-¿P-puedes v-verme?- pregunto temerosa. Mikey, con un poco más de confianza, asintió lentamente. -Wow- fue lo único que salió de la boca de ella._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- quiso saber la tortuga. Ella lo miro y sonrió tristemente._

_-Si te lo dijo, no me creerías- ella miro hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo en especial hasta que se le quedo mirando a Miguel Ángel. Ambos se levantaron y quedaron frente a frente. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Mikey sonrío, al ver que ella no era mala._

_-Soy Miguel Ángel pero mis hermanos y amigos me llaman Mikey- le respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Y tú?-_

_-Kim- respondió simplemente. -¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?- pregunto algo confundida. La sonrisa de Mikey se borro por un momento, bajando la mirada levemente._

_-Me pelee con mis hermanos y salí corriendo…cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba aquí- respondió Mikey. La tortuga estaba por preguntar lo mismo pero ella lo interrumpió._

_-Mikey ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto Kim con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano a Mikey. La tortuga, olvidando su tristeza, agarro la mano de ella y asintió. Pasaron todo lo que quedaba del día jugando, Mikey ni siquiera se acordó de la hora o del simple hecho que tenía que volver a casa (aunque no quisiera en un principio). Con el pasa de las horas, la tortuga de naranja no se dio cuenta pero quedo profundamente dormido._

_Al día siguiente:_

_-¿Volvió?- pregunto Donnie esperanzado, una vez que entro a la cocina, donde estaban sus otros dos hermanos. Ambos negaron con la cabeza lentamente. Donnie se entristeció y se fue a sentar a la mesa para desayunar, aunque no tenia apetito._

_-Demonios, ¿Dónde podría estar?- mascullo preocupado Raph._

_-No lo sé, puede estar donde sea. Después de todo, hay zonas de la alcantarilla a la que nunca nos acercamos- dijo pensativo y preocupado Leo._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-Mikey…despierta- decía una voz femenina. Mikey abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Kim, quien lo miraba sonriente. –Buen día dormilón- Kim sonrió con alegría, Mikey le correspondió._

_-Hola- susurro Mikey mientras se sentaba y bostezaba, para después rascarse levemente un ojo. -¿Qué hora es?- pregunto somnoliento._

_-Mmm…creo que son como las 9:00 de la mañana- respondió ella. Mikey abrió los ojos como platos, de repente se le había pasado el sueño._

_-¡Ho por el amor a los caparazones!- exclamo Mikey mientras se levantaba, Kim hizo lo mismo. -¡El Maestro Splinter va a matarme!- no le importaba la pelea, pero tenía que volver o preocuparía mucho a su padre. Miro a su amiga. -¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?- Kim asintió. -¿Puedes guiarme? ¿Por favor?-_

_-Claro- Mikey sonrió enormemente. –Pero quiero que en el camino me hables de tu familia- Mikey asintió y empezaron a caminar. –Y ¿bien? ¿Cómo son?-_

_-Pues, mi padre y maestro se llama Splinter. Antes era humano pero una sustancia rara le cayó a él y a nosotros también y terminados así. Después están mis hermanos…- pauso un momento y Kim lo miraba atentamente, esperando a que continuase. -Leo es el mayor y nuestro líder. Aveces es algo tonto pero es un gran hermano, haría lo que sea por salvar a los que ama...- pauso. -...el siguiente es Raph, el siempre esta pegándome o insultándome pero se que haría lo que sea por su familia y amigos...- sonrió levemente. Kim hizo lo mismo, al parecer su "nuevo amigo" se había olvidado de la pelea con sus hermanos. -...después esta Donnie, el es el genio de la familia, siempre me dice que no toque nada cuando estoy en su laboratorio pero se que haría, al igual que todos, lo que sea por la gente que ama...- estaba por continuar pero..._

_-Y déjame adivinar, tu eres el menor- le interrumpió Kim, Mikey asintió con una sonrisa. Siguieron caminando en silencio, que no era ni incomodo ni reconfortante. -Oye...¿sigues enojado con tus hermanos?- Mikey sonrío._

_-No, ni siquiera recuerdo la pelea- le respondió Mikey. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar determinado, donde Mikey reconoció en seguida en camino hacia su hogar._

_-Bueno Mikey, aquí nos separamos- hablo Kim. Estaba por irse pero Mikey la detuvo poniéndose en frente de ella y con una sonrisa. -¿Que?-_

_-Haremos un trato. Yo volveré mañana y tu me contaras tu historia- dijo Mikey, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia su nueva amiga._

_-Esta bien pero tu me traerás una foto de tu familia ¿Trato?- hablo Kim, extendiendo su mano. Mikey sonrío._

_-Trato- dijo Mikey, estrechando su mano con la de Kim. Después de unos segundos, se separaron y Mikey empezó a caminar, despidiéndose con un ademan de mano. -Hasta mañana Kim-_

_-Hasta mañana Mikey- Kim miro por unos segundos por donde se había ido su nuevo amigo. Cuando este desapareció de su vista, se abrazo a si misma. -Espero que no me dejes de hablar cuando te cuente todo- pensó con tristeza pero después sonrío, al saber que había hecho que un chico deje de estar enojado con su familia y eso, para ella, era lo mejor que había hecho en su "vida"._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente no se de donde se me vino esta idea, pero ya esta. Nos leemos en otra historia, nos vemos. Ha y otra cosa, les agradezco a las personas que comentan o ponen una de mis historias con favoritos, también a los que me ponen como autor favorito. MIL GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mica: Hola a todos, les traje el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Así que les dejo que lean, yo estaré al final, como siempre. ^_^**

* * *

_Mikey corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, ya quería estar en su propia casa. En cuanto llego a su casa, ya sabía dónde estaba cada uno de sus familiares. Donnie estaba en su laboratorio, haciendo quien sabe que cosas, sus otros dos hermanos en el dojo (lo sabe gracias al sonido que proviene de esos lugares, respectivamente) y su sensei de seguro está meditando en su propio cuarto. Sonrío, al parecer tenía tiempo de bañarse antes de tener que hablar con sus hermanos y justificar su ausencia. Se dio vuelta y estaba por empezar a caminar, pero…_

_-Mikey…- lo llamo alguien atrás de él. La tortuga de naranja se dio vuelta lentamente y se encontró con su hermano Donnie, quien estaba mirándolo fijamente sin poder reaccionar._

_-Donnie…Jejeje…- rio nervioso, poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca. No sabía que decir exactamente. -…p-puedo e-explicarlo…- pero Mikey fue callado de golpe. Su hermano se lanzo (prácticamente) hacia él y lo abrazo, tirándolos al piso a los dos. Donnie abrazaba a su hermanito con fuerza, feliz de que este en casa. Mikey sonrío levemente y le correspondió el abrazo, rodeando el cuerpo de su hermano mayor con sus brazos. Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente como para verse a la cara. Donnie hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_-¡CHICOS!- grito Donnie. Mikey sonrío divertido, tapándose los oídos ante semejante grito. En seguida, Raph y Leo llegaron para ver que le había pasado a su hermano._

_-Demonio Donnie, ¿a que vino semejante grito?- pregunto Raph malhumorado, pero con tan solo mirar quien estaba con Donnie, su mal humor se fue y ambos (Leo y él) se quedaron en silencio total._

_-Hee…¿Qué onda, bros?- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a Mikey. Leo fue el primero en reaccionar y, al igual que Donnie, se lanzo a abrazar a su hermanito. Raph sacudió levemente la cabeza y se acerco a sus hermanos, sentándose al lado de Donnie (él y su orgullo -_-U). En cuanto Leo y Mikey se separaron, el más pequeño se volteo a mirar a su hermano cabeza dura._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto la tortuga de rojo. Mikey rio levemente y esta vez, se lanzo él a abrazar a su hermano. -¡Oye!- se quejo pero no separo a Mikey de sí mismo, sino que le devolvió el abrazo, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Lo que no sabían, era que el Maestro Splinter los estaba viendo con una sonrisa. Después de tantos abrazos, Mikey se fue a bañar antes de que sus hermanos lo llenaran de preguntas. Cuando volvió a la sala, sus hermanos estaban esperándolo sentados en el sillón. El se sentó junto ellos. Lo llenaron de preguntas, tal y como él sabía que iba a pasar, pero el contesto algunas nomas. El resto del día se la pasaron juntos, incluso a la noche durmieron todos juntos en la cama de Mikey (a petición de este). A la mañana siguiente, todo fue común y corriente: el desayuno, el entrenamiento, el almuerzo, sus pasatiempos y el momento más esperado para Mikey, la cena._

_-¿Seguro que no quieres venir, hermano?- volvió a preguntar Leo, algo inseguro. Mikey, después de cenar, le había dicho que no estaba de ánimos para ir a patrullar._

_-Si Leo, no te preocupes. Me voy a quedar aquí y por ahí, vaya a dar un paseo por la alcantarilla- le respondió Mikey, encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente estaba ansioso. Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí, inseguros._

_-Está bien, Mikey- Donnie le sonrió con cariño._

_-Pero lleva tu celular por las dudas, enano- dijo Raph, cruzándose de brazos. Leo se acerco al menor y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño._

_-Cuídate, hermanito. Volveremos lo más pronto que podamos. Avísanos si pasa algo- dicho esto, las tres tortugas salieron de la guarida. Cuando sus hermanos se fueron, Mikey se fue a su habitación corriendo. Agarro una mochila, puso un par de cosas ahí (junto a su celular) y salió de su cuarto. Puso sus Nunchakus donde debía y se acerco a donde estaba sus sensei._

_-Mostro Splinter…- lo llamo. La rata se volteo a ver a su hijo, levanto una ceja curioso al ver la mochila que tenía su hijo._

_-¿A dónde vas, hijo mío?- pregunto extrañado._

_-Voy a dar un paseo por las alcantarillas, llevo mi T-Phone por las dudas y mis armas- explico lo más rápido que pudo Mikey. Su sensei no dijo nada, pero termino asintiendo. Mikey, feliz de la vida, abrazo a su padre y se fue corriendo. -¡Nos vemos después, sensei!- se despidió. Siguió corriendo, recordaba bastante bien el camino. En cuanto llego a una zona determinada, apuro un poco más el paso. -¡Kim!- llamo el menor a su amiga. Se detuvo por un momento y miro hacia los lados, buscando a su amiga._

_-Aquí estoy, Mikey- hablo su amiga saliendo de entre las sombras y acercándose a su amigo._

_-¡Kim!- Mikey abrazo a su amiga, feliz de verla. –Cumplí con mi palabra, volví y traje un par de cosas- hablo Mikey sentándose en el piso. Kim rio levemente y se sentó en frente de la tortuga. Mikey abrió su mochila y saco un par de cosas, poniéndolas entre ambos (en el piso). -Ten- le extendió un cuadro a su amiga. Ella lo agarro y lo miro._

_-Tu familia…- susurro ella, sin despegar la vista de la foto. En esta se veía a cuatro tortugas y una rata. Mikey estaba en frente, a su lado una tortuga con una banda roja (Raph) lo abrazaba por los hombros, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa. Atrás de ellos, había dos tortugas más, una con una banda violeta (Donnie) y la otra tenía una banda azul (Leo). Ellos también se abrazaban por los hombros, con una gran sonrisa. Uno de ellos (Leo) tenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Mikey, mientras el otro (Donnie) tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de la tortuga de rojo (Raph). Atrás de ellos estaba una rata, este tenía una sonrisa amable._

_-Sí, tú me dijiste que querías ver una foto de ellos- dijo Mikey con una gran sonrisa. –Oye, prometiste que si venia hoy y te traía una foto de mi familia, tú me dirías tu historia- ella le devolvió la foto a Mikey y lo miro con una sonrisa triste._

_-Por favor, no me temas- pidió ella, suplicante. Mikey ladeo la cabeza, confundido._

_-¿Por qué debería temerte?- pregunto confundido._

_-Por favor, solo prométemelo- volvió a suplicar ella._

_-Está bien, te lo prometo- dijo Mikey, con una sonrisa. Kim respiro profundo._

_-No soy humano…- empezó ella. Mikey no podía estar más confundió. -…realmente estoy muerta, morí hace unos meses- bajo la cabeza triste._

_-¿Qué…?- Mikey miro fijamente a su amiga. -¿E-estas m-muerta…?- ella asintió. -¿P-pero como…es e-eso p-posible?- Mikey sacudió la cabeza, confundido. –D-digo…a los f-fantasmas no se les p-puede tocar p-pero yo p-pude tomarte la mano y…recién te a-abrase- Mikey se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos. -¡Esto es…impresionante!- exclamo al final, subiendo las manos hacia arriba. Kim levanto la cabeza de golpe, totalmente sorprendida._

_-¿Q-que dijiste?- pregunto sorprendida. No se esperaba esa reacción. Mikey la miro y le sonrió._

_-Que no me molesta en lo absoluto que seas un fantasma- le contesto Mikey. –Pero hay algo que no entiendo…- dijo pensativo Mikey. Kim suspiro aliviada._

_-¿Cuál es tu duda?- pregunto curiosa Kim. Mikey la miro._

_-¿Por qué todavía estas aquí?- pregunto Mikey. Kim lo miro, no había entendido bien la pregunta. –Digo, mis hermanos y mi padre me dijeron que cuando uno muere, dependiendo si es buena o mala, se va al cielo o…haya abajo- Mikey apunto hacia abajo, con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Pues…no lo sé. Un día estaba con mi familia y al otro, cuando desperté, estaba aquí- respondió ella, pensativa. Se quedaron en silencio un momento._

_-Entonces no recuerdas como te moriste… ¿y tampoco sabes por qué no te has marchado?- pregunto Mikey con timidez. Kim quedo un momento en silencio pensando su respuesta, ella jamás se había preguntado la razón por la cual se quedo en el mundo._

_- Solo sé que… hay algo que tengo que hacer… algo muy importante…- sus ojos mostraban desconcierto. –Pero no recuerdo que es…- ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que a Mikey se le vino una idea._

_-¡Ya se!- exclamo la tortuga, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kim lo miro atentamente. -¡¿Po que no vamos a mi casa y averiguamos por internet, haber si hay algo de tu muerte?!- le pregunto emocionado por su día. Kim se le quedo viendo._

_-¿A t-tu c-casa…?- pregunto Kim lentamente, apuntando hacia su amigo. El asintió con una gran sonrisa. -¿Y qué haremos con tus hermanos? ¿Les dirás de mi?- pregunto ella, algo insegura. Desde que había despertado ahí, ella no se había movido y ahora tener que ir a la casa de su amigo, se le hacia un poco incomodo. Mikey quedo pensativo, no le gustaba tener que mentirle a sus hermanos ni a su padre._

_-¿Te molestaría que…se los dijera?- pregunto preocupado. Kim sonrío y negó con la cabeza. Mikey sonrío enormemente y junto rápidamente sus cosas. Agarro por ultimo su T-Phone y miro la hora, 2:00 de la mañana._

_-¡Pues entonces, vamos!- digo Mikey, agarrando la muñeca de su amiga y empezando a caminar, arrastrando a la chica. –Espero llegar antes que mis hermanos- pensó Mikey, sin dejar de caminar._

_-Espero que todo se resuelva- pensó Kim, siguiendo a su amigo. Cuando ellos desaparecieron, de entre las sombras, unos ojos rojos como la sangre se dejaron ver a través de las sombras._

_-No te escaparas tan fácil de mi, pequeña- dijo una voz bastante tenebrosa. Lo siguiente que inundo aquella zona, fue una risa escalofriante y tenebrosa._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, también criticas y/o malas. Ho por cierto, en cuanto termine (y pueda -_-U) subiré el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y de "La figura misteriosa". Jejeje, chau gente bonita y nos leemos otro día.**

**P/S: Se que me van a decir: "empieza una cosa pero no termina otra" pero les aviso que subiré una historia de Sonic. Ahora sí, adiós ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mica: Hola a todos, he vuelto y les he traído otro capítulo. Solo espero que les guste y recuerden que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, sino que son de la cadena Nickelodeon. Disfruten el fic ^_^**

* * *

_-¡Sensei, ya llegue!- aviso Mikey, una vez que entro a la guarida. Kim entro y miro a su alrededor, totalmente curiosa. El Maestro Splinter salió de su habitación para ver a su hijo pero, al llegar a la sala, sintió una extraña presencia a su alrededor pero no era malo, sino que parresia ser bueno. _

_-Está bien, hijo mío. Llegaste antes que tus hermanos- dijo la rata, cuando estuvo en frente de su hijo. Kim miro atenta a la rata, al parecer no la veía. -¿Qué es esta sensación?- pensó Splinter, pero decidió no darle importancia._

_-Hooo…está bien Sensei, yo estaré en mi cuarto- le dijo Mikey a su padre, quien asintió con la cabeza y vio como la tortuga de naranja se iba hacia su cuarto. En cuanto Mikey estuvo en su habitación, cerró la puerta. -¿Kim?- miro hacia los lados, buscando a su amiga._

_-Aquí estoy- Kim atravesó la puerta como si nada y se sentó en la cama de Mikey, con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto Mikey, sentándose también en la cama y mirando a su amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Me quede pensando…- ella miro hacia el techo, como si buscara las palabras exactas. -…tu padre no me ve, pero me doy cuenta de que me siente- Mikey ladeo la cabeza, confundido. –Tú sabes, se dice que hay personas que no ven a las almas…pero si las siente-_

_-Significa que…¿mis hermanos no te podrán ver?- pregunto entristecido la tortuga de naranja._

_-No lo sé, habrá que probar- le respondió ella. Justo cuando ella dijo eso, se escucharon más voces en la sala. –Justo a tiempo- Mikey y ella se sonrieron mutuamente. Kim miro el T-Phone de Mikey (que había sacado de su bolso en cuanto llego) y miro la hora. –Mikey ¿y si lo hacemos mañana?- pregunto ella, antes de que Mikey abriera la puerta. El la miro, pidiendo una razón con la mirada. –Ya sabes…es muy tarde y tus hermanos deben de estar cansados…igual que tu- Mikey estaba por contradecirla, pero no pudo decir nada ya que bostezo. -¿Ves?- le dijo ella con diversión._

_-Está bien…lo intentaremos en la mañana- asintió la tortuga. Después de que Mikey saludara a sus hermanos, cada uno se fue a su cuarto y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, los tres hermanos mas grandes fueron los primeros en despertar pero por alguna razón, los tres sentían una presencia extraña, pero no era mala sino que parecía ser buena._

_-¿Ustedes también lo sienten?- pregunto confundido Leo, mirando a sus dos hermano. Ambos asintieron. Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, esperando a su hermanito para poder desayunar. –Qué extraño…- susurro Leo. Mientras tanto, Mikey asomaba levemente la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuanta. Kim estaba a su lado, apoyada contra la pared y cruzada de brazos, mirando como su amigo apoyaba su caparazón (dejando de asomar la cabeza) y se reía levemente._

_-¿Qué planeas hacer, Mikey?- pregunto entre confundida y divertida ella. El simplemente la garro de la muñeca y la arrastro hacia el sillón y se escondieron detrás de este, quedando arrodillados en el piso._

_-¿Puedes mover las cosas?...Tu sabes, como lo hacen en la tele- le pregunto Mikey a su amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé…intentemos- respondió ella. Apunto con su dedo un puf, se concentro y movió su mano levemente hacia arriba, moviendo con ella aquel puf. Ella sonrió. –Parece que si- ella bajo lentamente el puf y lo dejo en el piso. Mikey sonrió enormemente, tenía un plan en la cabeza._

_Momentos después:_

_-¿Por qué tarda tanto el enano?- pregunto ya malhumorado Raph. Donnie y Leo se encogieron de hombros y rieron levemente._

_-¡BOYAKASHA!- escucharon los tres hermano y cuando voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, recibieron en la cara un montón de globos de agua. Mikey se acerco a la puerta y se rio a carcajadas, la dulce venganza. Raph apretó los puños, furioso…y goteando (XD). Kim asomo levemente la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, se tapo la boca para aojar una carcajada._

_-¡MIKEY!- grito enojado la tortuga de rojo, para después empezar a acercarse a su hermanito. Mikey sudo frio y empezó a retroceder. Cuando vio a su hermano mayor mas cerca, se echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. -¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!- Raph también se echo a correr, persiguiendo a su hermano. Leo y Donnie se miraron entre ellos, para después reírse e irse a buscar unas toallas. Después de que Leo salvara a su hermanito, se secaran ellos (al igual que el piso) y de haber comido el desayuno, Mikey le pidió a sus hermanos que se sentaran en el sillón._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos, Mikey?- le pregunto Leo, entre curioso y extrañado. Mikey, que estaba parado en frente de sus amigos, se removió nervioso y disimuladamente, le hizo una seña a su amiga. Kim se acerco lentamente y se escondió tras Mikey. Leo, Donnie y Raph, sintieron una presencia en ese momento._

_-Otra vez esa sensación…- pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo._

_-Pues…s-solo quería hacer u-una p-pequeña p-prueba- respondió Mikey, nervioso. Dio un paso hacia el costado. –S-solo respóndanme con s-sinceridad…¿ven algo o a alguien aquí?- Mikey apunto el lugar donde había estado hacia unos segundos._

_-Escucha Mikey, no tengo ti…- empezó a decir Donnie, pero al mirar en donde su hermanito apuntaba, pudo ver a una niña. Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron como platos. Leo, que estaba mirando a Donnie en ese momento, se extraño con la reacción de su hermano y miro hacia donde apuntaba Mikey. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron como platos, el también podía ver a Kim._

_-Creo que dos de tus hermanos pueden verme, Mikey- hablo ella mirando a su amigo. Raph se sobresalto, volteo lentamente la cabeza (ya que estaba mirando a sus hermanos) y se quedo sorprendido, el también podía verla. –Bueno, parece que los tres pueden verme- Leo, Donnie y Raph estaban por gritar del susto, pero Mikey reacciono a tiempo y ambos (Kim y el) se abalanzaron hacia los hermano, tapándoles la boca (Mikey a Raph y a Leo, y Kim a Donnie). Después de eso y de que Mikey les explicara más o menos la situación, los hermanos terminaron medio confundidos y un poquito asustados._

_-Y bueno, eso es lo que paso- termino de explicar Mikey a sus hermanos. Ellos simplemente sintieron lentamente. –Por cierto, Donnie necesitamos de tu ayuda- Donnie, algo nervioso, asintió. -¿Puedes buscar en tu computadora el cómo murió Kim?- pregunto Mikey._

_-He…creo que si- Donnie se levanto, fue hacia su laboratorio y en cuanto volvió, trajo su computadora con él. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y puso la computadora en su regazo, para después mirar su hermanito. –Solo necesito que me des su nombre-_

_-Kim…Sora - dijo ella. Recordaba muy vagamente su apellido. Donnie se puso a teclear y después de unos momentos, él sonrío._

_-La encontré- Mikey sonrió y se acerco a su hermano, sentándose al lado del genio. Kim, entre ansiosa y nerviosa, también se acerco y se puso detrás del sillón, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo y mirando desde ahí el computador. –Esto es raro- eso llamo la atención del menor. Leo y Raph se quedaron en silencio._

_-¿Por qué lo dices, Donnie?- pregunto extrañado Mikey._

_-Pues, aquí dice…- Donnie se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a leer. –"La familia Sora estuvo metida en dos accidentes…"- estaba por continuar, pero Kim le gano._

_-"…el primero fue en un incendio de un edificio…"- la voz de Kim desapareció. –Y-yo recuerdo ese incendio. Fue extraño ese día…- Mikey la miro preocupado._

_-Aquí dice que de todos los huéspedes que vivan ahí, la única persona que no salió herida fue…Kim Sora- Donnie miro por sobre su hombro a la chica, ella seguía mirando la pantalla y sin decir palabra alguna._

_-Es cierto…- hablo Kim. -…yo fui la única que salió ilesa de ese incendio, dijeron que fue una especie de milagro- termino de decir._

_-¿Pero por qué un milagro?- pregunto Leo, extrañado. Kim lo miro y le sonrío tristemente._

_-Mi familia y yo vivíamos en el último piso de un edificio de 20 pisos- le respondió ella. Los cuatro se sorprendieron por aquello pero no dijeron nada._

_-"…Después de aquel incendio, la familia Sora estuvo también en un accidente de auto. Extrañamente, de las tres personas que estaban en aquel vehículo, la joven Kim Sora salió totalmente ilesa…"- siguió leyendo Donnie._

_-Eso también lo recuerdo…nos chocamos contra otro vehículo y dimos vuelta con el auto- hablo ella._

_-"…pero, a pesar de esos dos accidentes, la joven Kim amaneció muerta de un día para otro. Los médicos no pudieron definir la causa de muerte de la niña"- siguió leyendo Donnie._

_-No siquiera los humanos saben la razón de tu muerte, Kim- hablo triste Mikey. Kim suspiro y empezó a caminar, dando vueltas por la sala. En eso, el Maestro Splinter entro a la sala. Kim, se sobresalto y se volvió invisible (sin darse cuanta). Las tortugas parpadearon levemente, sorprendidos por lo que hizo ella._

_-Hora de entrenar- fue lo único que dijo la rata, para después irse al dojo. Las tortugas simplemente asintieron y siguieron a su sensei._

_Momentos después: _

_-¿Kim? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Mikey, entrando a su habitación y mirando hacia los lados. Al ver que ella no estaba ahí, se dirigió a la sala, donde vio a su sensei. –Sensei…¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?- Splinter se volteo para ver a su hijo y asintió. -¿hay alguna razón por la que un alma se quede en este mundo?-_

_-Por supuesto, hijo mío. Puede ser que tenga que cumplir una misión especial- le contesto Splinter. Mikey sonrío y asintió._

_-Arigato, sensei- respondió Mikey, con una sonrisa y haciendo una leve reverencia. En eso, vio que detrás de su padre, a Kim caminando como si nada hacia el laboratorio. Estaba por decirle algo a su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba con él. Mikey sonrío y se fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio. En cuanto entro al laboratorio, vio a Kim sentada sobre el escritorio y a Donnie paseando de un lado al otro por el laboratorio, pensativo. Kim lo miro y le sonrió. -¿Qué hacen, chicos?- Mikey se acerco a ambos._

_-Nada- respondió ella, ya que Donnie seguía dando vueltas por el laboratorio. Mikey estaba por preguntarle a su hermano que pasaba pero alguien le gano la palabra…_

_-Hijos míos, necesito que vengan a la sala un momento- se escucho al sensei, quien estaba en la sala. Mikey y Donnie, quien dejo de dar vueltas al escuchar a su sensei hablar, ambos se miraron entre si y fueron rápidamente a la sala. En cuanto llegaron, vieron a sus otros dos hermanos sentados en el sillón y a su padre parado en frente de ellos. –Siéntense, hijos míos- ambos asintieron y se sentaron junto a sus hermanos, quienes estaban en la misma situación que ellos: no sabían que pasaba. Splinter se aclaro la garganta. Mientras Kim asomaba su cabeza por la puerta del laboratorio. –Me iré a un restiro espiritual por tiempo indefinido- aviso la rata. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo, no sabían si eso era suerte o que era. –Leonardo, quedas a cargo en mi ausencia-_

_-Hai, Sensei- asintió Leo. Raph gruño y Leo lo miro, sacándole la lengua (XD no se lo puedo evitar). Splinter les sonrío a sus hijos, para después irse a su cuarto. Las tortugas se miraron entre si y sonrieron. Después de que su padre se fuera, los chicos se pusieron a pensar cómo podían ayudar a su nueva amiga. Mientras tanto, en una esquina obscuridad, unos ojos se dejaron ver._

_-Al parecer, esto será más fácil sin esa odiosa rata- pensó el dueño de aquellos ojos rojos. Después de eso, aquellos ojos desaparecieron._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios, y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, también ideas buenas y/o malas. Nos leemos otro día, chau mis queridos lectores**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mica: Hola gente. Les traigo otro capítulo de "El fantasma" que tanto estaban esperando. Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, sino que son de la cadena Nickelodeon. Así que, sin más que decirles, les dejo que lean y yo estaré en el final de todo, como siempre ^_^**

* * *

_Kim estaba sentada en el piso del dojo, a su alrededor levitaban blancos (el de los dardos). En frente de ella estaba Raph, quien se sonrió confiado, saco unos estrellas (y kunais) y las lanzo, estas se incrustaron en el centro de cada blanco._

_-Bien hecho- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Raph sonrió orgulloso y se cruzo de brazos. En eso, los tres hermanos restantes entraron al dojo. -¿Qué pasa?- Kim los miro y les sonrío. Mikey se adelanto y se sentó al lado de ella, quien había soltado los blancos y estos cayeron a su alrededor (aun con las armas incrustadas). Leo y Donnie simplemente sonrieron, sentándose en el piso también. En eso, una sombra se deslizo alrededor de ellos._

_-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Raph, siguiendo con la mirada aquella sombra_.

**_-Van a morir-_** _se escucho que alguien decía, esa voz era macabra y tenebrosa._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto serio Leo. Se escucho una risa tenebrosa, causando un escalofrió en las tortugas._

**_-Tú vendrás conmigo-_** _aquella sombra rodeo levemente a Kim. Ella siguió con la mirada a aquella sombra. De la nada, unos ojos rojos se presentaron en frente de todos, seguido de una risa escalofriante. Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento._

_-¿S-soy el único q-que t-tiene miedo en este m-momento?- pregunto temeroso Mikey, rompiendo el silencio. Kim, quien estaba con la mirada fija en la nada, se largo a llorar. De alguna forma, esos ojos se le hacían muy familiares. Mikey la miro y le puso una mano en la espalda, ella siguió sollozando. Donnie trajo en seco, tenía mucho miedo. Leo lo miro y le puso una mano en el hombro._

_-Tranquilo hermano- le susurro el líder a su hermano genio. En eso, se escucho una voz familiar que provenía de la sala._

_-April…- Donnie se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala y, en efecto, era April la que había entrado._

_-Hola chicos- les saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Donnie no contesto y la abrazo, temblando levemente. April no dijo nada, pero extrañada le correspondió el abrazo. Raph y Leo salieron del dojo y se acercaron a ellos. April les interrogo con la mirada, pero ellos no contestaron. En cuanto Donnie se separo de ella, April sintió una presencia. –Siento una presencia…-_

_-Lo sabemos- le contesto Raph cruzándose de brazos. April alzo una ceja, extrañada._

_-Después te explicamos…- le dijo Leo. Agarro a Raph del brazo y se apartaron un poco. –No creo que April deba estar aquí…y menos no sabiendo a lo que nos enfrentamos- Raph asintió. Ambos miraron a Donnie y el entendió. Pero antes de que ellos pudieran decir o hacer algo, se escucho un grito (femenino) fantasmal. April, por el susto, se abrazo al brazo de Donnie._

_-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- April miro a todos lados, asustada. Donnie estaba sonrojado y con cara de enamorado total._

_-Ya vuelvo…- le dijo Leo a Raph, el asintió y el líder salió corriendo hacia el dojo. En cuanto entro, vio a Mikey temblaba ligeramente, mientras Kim seguía sollozando. -¿Qué paso aquí?- miro a ambos. Mikey, al verlo, se levanto corriendo y se lanzo a abrazar a Leo, él le con los brazos abiertos. Ninguno respondió y apuntaron hacia una esquina obscura, Leo miro hacia ahí y no vio nada.-Había a-alguien a-ahí, l-lo j-juro- Mikey miro a su hermano, el realmente estaba asustado. Kim se levanto y miro hacia todos lados._

_-Tranquilo Mikey, te creo- le dijo Leo a Mikey, para después mirar a Kim. -¿Qué pasa Kim?- ella lo miro._

_-No me siento del todo bien…eso que soy un alma tan solo- le respondió ella. En eso, April entro al dojo junto a Donnie y Raph. Kim se asusto y se hizo invisible._

_-Quiero respuestas…y las quiero ahora- dijo seria la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a las tortugas. Los chicos se miraron entre si y suspiraron, para después mirar a su amiga._

_-¡Kim, sal de donde quieras que estés!- grita Mikey, mirando hacia todos lados. En eso, en medio de ellos y April, apareció Kim. April se sobresalto y retrocedió levemente. Kim la miro._

_-Va a gritar ¿verdad?- les pregunto a sus amigos. Ellos no respondieron y miraron atentos a la pelirroja. April se le quedo mirando un momento para después…_

_-¡HAAA!- gritar e intentar salir del dojo, pero Kim le cerró la puerta. April se les quedo mirando, sin separase de la puerta. Donnie se acerco a ella._

_-Tranquila April, ella no te va a hacer nada- Donnie le sonrió y ella, temblorosa, se acerco nuevamente. Después de explicarle a la pelirroja más o menos lo que estaba pasando, ahora se encontraban en la sala sentados en el sillón. Se quedaron hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que se hizo muy tarde y cada uno se fue a dormir. April, que se quedo a dormir ahí por esa noche, se quedo en la habitación de Mikey, mientras que el se fue a dormir con Raph. Kim simplemente se quedo sentada (de forma indiecito) en el sillón de la sala, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar a que se haga de mañana._

**_…_**

_Mikey abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentó lentamente en la cama y miro a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos como platos (entre sorprendido y asustado) al darse cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación de su hermano en la guarida, estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida. Miro a su lado, donde había una mesita de luz (la cual tenia un cajón), ahí estaba una banda roja y la otra naranja._

_-Nuestras bandas…- Mikey miro al lado suyo y ahí estaba Raph. Puso sus manos en el pecho de su hermano, que estaba boca arriba, y empezó a agitarlo, con la intención de despertarlo. -¡Raphael! ¡Despierta hermano!- dijo Mikey, sin dejar de agitar a la tortuga de rojo. Tenía miedo y necesitaba a su hermano. Raph gruño levemente y empezó a abrir los ojos._

_-¿Qué quieres Mikey?- Raph se sentó en la cama, malhumorado y desperezándose un poco. Miro a su alrededor. -¿Y dónde demonios estamos?-_

_-No lo sé…- Mikey miro a su hermano. –…pero tengo miedo- Raph suspiro y se levanto de aquella cama, mientras que Mikey se quedo sentado en ella y mirando a su hermano. Raph agarro su banda, se la puso y abrió el cajón de la masita, ahí había una linterna. Después de prender la linterna, agarro la banda naranja y se la tendió a su hermanito, el se le quedo mirando. -¿Qué…?-_

_-Póntelo Mikey…- el menor asintió, agarro su banda y se la puso. -…ahora, vámonos de aquí y busquemos a los demás- dijo Raph serio, una vez que Mikey termino de atarse la banda. El menor asintió, se levanto y ambos empezaron a caminar. Mikey, antes de salir, vio la cama donde estaban antes, eran dos camas individuales juntadas. Ambos, al salir de la habitación, vieron que estaban en un pasillo, a los costados habían diferentes puertas de seguro eran diferentes habitaciones. Todo estaba totalmente obscuro. Estaban por empezar a caminar, pero justo en ese momento…_

_-¡HAAA!- grito Mikey al sentir una mano en su hombro. El menor abrazo a Raph y el, como buen hermano, lo abrazo con un brazo y con el otro apunto con la linterna hacia la dirección de donde había salido la mano._

_-L-lo siento…jajajajaja, n-no q-quise a-asustarte- se rio levemente Kim, ella estaba siendo alumbrada por la linterna. Raph se relajo y Mikey se separo de su hermano. El menor miro a su amigo y frunció el seño de manera infantil._

_-Nunca me hagas eso- le dijo Mikey, con diversión y un poco de temor en la voz. Kim sonrío y asintió._

_-¿Sabes dónde estamos?- pregunto Raph. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_-No sé…pero creo que tenemos que salir de aquí pronto, este lugar me parece conocido y me da escalofríos- contesto Kim. Mikey y Raph se miraron entre ellos, para después comenzar a caminar, con Mikey pegado a Raph y este alumbrando el camino con su linterna. Kim suspiro y los siguió._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, también comentarios buenos y/o malos. Dejen comentarios por favor y me despido, nos leemos otro día. Adiós gente bonita ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mica: Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro capítulo de "El fantasma". Solo espero que les guste y recuerden: las tortugas no me pertenecen, sino que son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon. Les dejo que lean, los espero al final y disfruten ^_^ **

* * *

_Raph, Mikey y Kim seguían caminando, buscando algún rastro (o rastro) de sus hermanos o de donde estaban. De la nada, Mikey se detuvo. Ambos (Raph y Kim) se detuvieron también y miraron al menor, extrañados de que se haya detenido. Pero antes de poder decir algo…_

_-¡HAAA!- grito frustrado Mikey. Raph bufo y rodo los ojos, mientras que Kim se rio levemente. -¡Estoy arto! ¡Solo quiero ir a casa!- Mikey bufo e hizo un puchero. Raph estaba por contestarle pero…_

_-No eres el único Mikey- dijo una voz, la cual venía de atrás de atrás de ellos. Los tres miraron a aquella dirección y vieron a Donnie y a Leo caminando hacia ellos, el segundo caminaba con la linterna en la mano. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de ellos, Mikey sonrío y los abrazo, feliz de verlos. Después de eso, se separaron._

_-Ahora que estamos todos juntos…- hablo Kim, atrayendo la atención de todos. -…¿podemos intentar encontrar la salida de este lugar e irnos? Porque, sinceramente, este lugar no me gusta para nada-_

_-Tal cual- Mikey le sonrió a su amiga. Empezaron a caminar, pero Mikey se detuvo de golpe y bajo levemente la vista._

_-¿Mikey?- Donnie se acerco a su hermanito, al igual que los demás. Mikey levanto lentamente la vista, las tortugas restantes tragaron en seco y retrocedieron un poco. Los ojos azules de Mikey se veían fríos, al igual que su expresión, como si…_

_-Estuviera poseído…- soltó Kim, de la nada. Los hermanos (menos Mikey) miraron a la fantasma, sorprendidos. Mikey no dijo nada, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Leo estaba por detenerlo, pero Kim le agarro de la muñeca, deteniéndolo. –Vamos a seguirlo- todos asintieron y empezaron a seguir a Mikey. Unos minutos después, Mikey entro a una habitación. Ellos lo siguieron y, al entrar, Kim abrió los ojos como platos. –M-mi habitación…-_

_-¿Es tu cuarto?- Donnie miro a Kim, sorprendido. Mikey todavía no daba señales de dejar de estar poseído y seguía parado, mirando a la nada._

_-Sí, este era mi cuarto…cuando estaba viva- Km miro las fotos que tenía en su antigua cuarto, en algunos estaba sola y en otras estaba con amigos o con su familia. Pero había algo extraño: en cada una de las fotos, en la zona donde ella estaba, estaba quebrada (o rota, como ustedes prefieran). –Qué raro…- pensó ella. En eso, Mikey gimió y estaba por caer al piso, sino fuera porque Raph reacciono rápido y lo atrapo._

_-¿Qué paso?- Mikey puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, realmente estaba confundido. Kim se acero a él._

_-Nada, solo fuiste poseído por un fantasma- le respondió ella. Mikey se le quedo mirando, para después sonreír levemente. En eso, Donnie vio algo que estaba clavado en la pared._

_-¿Qué es esto?- Donnie se acerco a la pared y lo vio bien, era un papel y tenía algo escrito. –Chicos, encontré algo- los demás se acercaron a donde estaba Donnie. El genio arranco el papel y se dispuso a leer. –Aquí dice: "Ve la computadora"-_

_-¿Y qué demonios significa eso?- dijo malhumorado Raph, el lo único que quería estar salir de ahí y estar en su casa. Leo miro a Kim._

_-¿Hay alguna computadora en esta casa?- le pregunto Leo. Kim se quedo pensando un momento, intentando recordar._

_-Que yo recuerde…hay un computador en donde era la biblioteca de mi papa- contesto Kim, después de pensarlo bien. Los demás asintieron y empezaron a caminar, saliendo de aquel cuarto. Momentos después, entraron a un cuarto, que era la supuesto biblioteca. En cuanto entraron, vieron un escritorio donde estaba la computadora, el monitor tenia la pantalla en negro pero abagó había una luz que titilaba. Donnie se acerco, se sentó en la silla y apretó la tecla "espacio", en seguida el monitor se predio y mostro lo que parecía ser un periódico (o diario, como mejor lo entiendan). Los demás se posaron alrededor de Donnie y esperaron que este se ponga a leer, pero antes sonó el T-Phone del genio. Él lo atendió._

_-¿April?- todos recién se daban cuenta de algo, desde que despertaron se habían olvidado de la pelirroja. –Sí, estamos bien…¿tu estas en la guarida?- Kim frunció el seño y se dirigió al genio._

_-Dile que se vaya de la guarida, que vaya a su casa y que no se preocupe, que en cuanto salgan de aquí, ustedes le avisan- Donnie asintió y, después de decirle eso a la pelirroja, se dispuso a leer el periódico. Este mostraba la foto de una casa y arriba con letras grandes "Padre asesina a su esposa y a sus tres hijos". –Esa es mi casa…- susurro Kim, sin poder creérselo. Donnie se aclaro la garganta y lo demás se quedaron en silencio, dispuestos a escuchar al genio._

_-"Un hombre acecino a su esposa, de 42 años, y a sus tres hijos: Nicolás, de 8 años; Federico, de 10 años; y a Nina, de 14 años. Después de matar a su familia, se mato a sí mismo. Nadie sabe la razón del porque lo hizo. La casa en donde aquella familia vivía quedo deshabitada"- Donnie trago en seco. Uso el mouse e hizo "click" en una flechita que había debajo de aquel diario. En seguida, aprecio otro periódico, al parecer después de aquel accidente. Donnie se aclaro, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Kim lo miro y se dispuso a leer ella._

_-"Un año después de aquel asesinato, una familia de tres; una madre, un padre y una niña de 8 años, se mudo a esa casa. Ellos dicen que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal en aquella casa"- leyó Kim, quien trago levemente. Donnie hizo nuevamente "click" en aquella flechita y apareció otro diario, de hace un par de meses. -"Siete años después de que aquella familia se haya mudado, su hija amaneció muerta. Nadie supo la razón de la muerte de la chica pero la familia, muy dolida, se quedo en esa casa. Unos meses después de la muerte de la chica, los padres de ella se tuvieron que ir y dejar todas sus cosas en aquella casa. El marido nos concedió unas palabras: __**No se qué pasa con esa casa y no me importa. Mi esposa y yo no podemos vivir más ahí. No sé qué paso, pero a mi esposa la lastimaron. No sé quien fue, pero no voy a dejar que me quiten algo más. Ya me quitaron a mi hija…no voy a dejar que se lleven a mi esposa**__._ _La mujer no nos dijo nada. Desde entonces esa casa se mantiene deshabitada"- termino de leer Kim. Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir exactamente._

_-Sinceramente…no entiendo nada- Raph se puso recto y se cruzo brazos._

_-Yo lo que no entiendo…-hablo Leo, pensativo. -…es la razón por la que esa nota nos dijo que viniéramos hacia aquí-_

**-Quizá nosotros les podríamos responder-** _se escucho una voz que venía de atrás de ellos. Ellos se pusieron rígidos y se dieron vuelta lentamente. Ahí vieron a tres chicos: un niño de ojos castaños y cabellos rubios; otro niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules; y una chica de cabellos negros, largos hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y ojos castaños. Ellos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían qué hacer._

_-Un momento…- pensó Mikey, entrecerrando un poco los ojos para después sonreír enormemente y adelantarse, posándose al lado de los chicos._

_-Mikey, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Raph, confundido. Mikey simplemente sonrío._

_-¿Que no lo ven?- Mikey señalo a los chicos. Kim se rio levemente, Mikey le sorprendía de sobremanera. –Son ellos: Nicolás, de 8 años…- Mikey señalo al niño de ojos castaños y cabellos rubios. El niño sonrío y asintió. -…Federico, de 10 años…- esta vez señalo al niño rubio y ojos azules. El también sonrío y asintió. -…Y Nina, de 14 años- señalo a la chica de cabellos negros y ojos castaños. Ella sonrío y asintió. Kim miro bien al menor de ellos y parpadeo levemente, para después acercarse rápidamente a Nicolás._

_-Yo te conozco…- Kim apunto al niño, quien le sonreía infantilmente. A Kim, en eso, se le prendió el foco. -…¡eres mi amigo imaginario de los 8 años!- el niño se rio y asintió. Ellos se miraron y chocaron los puños. Después de eso, Kim miro bien a Federico y sonrío, para después señalar al chico. –Y tú eres mi amigo en los sueños- el rio y asintió. Los demás sonrieron y se acercaron a ellos._

_-¿Saben que está pasando aquí?- pregunto Leo a los niños. Ellos se miraron entre sí, para después mirar a las tortugas y asentir._

**-Estamos en nuestra casa, estamos aquí desde que nuestro padre nos asesino…-** _hablo el menor de ellos._

**-…cuando eso paso; él, antes de matarse a sí mismo, prometió matar lo mas preciado de cada persona que sea capaz de venir a vivir aquí…-** _siguió Federico._

**-…justo en ese momento, tú y tu familia se mudaron aquí. Así que nosotros decidimos que evitaríamos que algo te pasara-** _continuo hablando la chica. Ellos se quedaron callados, entre procesando lo que le decían los chicos y esperando a que continuasen._

_-Pero estoy muerta- dijo Kim, confundida. Ellos la miraron con tristeza._

**-Yo te cuidaba durante el día, haciéndome pasar por un amigo imaginario. Sabíamos que si nosotros estábamos contigo, el no te atacaría. No sabíamos el porqué, pero no se acercaba a ti cuando nosotros estábamos cerca de ti…-** _empezó a explicar Nicolás._

**-…Yo te cuidaba durante la noche, estando al lado tuyo. De alguna forma, tú me sentías y me hacías aparecer en tus sueños…-** _continúo Federico._

**-…Y yo lo hacía cuando salías de esta casa. No sabíamos si podía atacarte fuera de la casa, pero nosotros quisimos estar seguros-** _término la chica, ella bajo levemente la vista._ **–Pero la noche de tu muerte…-**

**-…yo me descuide y logro matarte mientras dormías. Todavía no sabemos cómo lo hizo- **_dijo Federico. Donnie se aclaro la garganta._

_-¿Saben cómo salir de aquí?- los niños lo miraron._

**_-No podrán salir, hasta que él quiera…-_** _respondió el menor de los tres._ **-…o hasta que todos ustedes estén muertos-** _las tortugas pusieron cara de horror, sudaron frio y temblaron ligeramente._

**-Pero no se preocupen, nosotros no dejaremos que los maten…**_**-**__ hablo la chica, llamando la atención de ellos._ **–…y les ayudaremos a salir de aquí-**

**-Pero ustedes tienen que ayudarnos a nosotros-** _hablo el menor._

_-¿Y cómo los ayudamos a ustedes?- pregunto Mikey._

**-Nos ayudan si liberan nuestras almas-** _contesto Federico._ **–Pero no nos pregunten a nosotros como, porque ni nosotros no podemos-** _agrego él, al ver que le iban a preguntar. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, para después mirar a los tres fantasmas y asentir. Los niños sonrieron con felicidad._

**-Muy bien, primero…-** _entre los tres se miraron, para después darse vuelta y empezar a caminar._ **-…les contaremos nuestra historia-** _las tortugas y Kim siguieron a los chicos. Cuando salieron de la habitación y llegaron al pasillo, todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar; incluso las fotos que habían ahí, dejaron ver: a un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos castaños, a su lado una mujer rubia y de ojos azules; y junto a ellos estaban aquellos tres niños. Todos ellos tenían una gran sonrisa._

* * *

**Mica: Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Dejen comentarios y recuerden: acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas (pero sin agresión, porfa). Nos leemos otro día mis queridos lectores ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mica: Hola mis queridos lectores, he vuelto y les traigo el capitulo que me pidieron. Espero que les guste y recuerden que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

**Advertencia: Los puntitos suspensivos (…) son los que separan los recuerdos de los momentos actuales. Ahora les dejo y disfruten el capitulo ^_^**

* * *

**-Todo esto empezó una semana después de mi cumpleaños…-**_empezó a contar Nina, a su lado caminaban sus hermanos. Los demás caminaban atrás de ellos, mirando a su alrededor, viendo que todo había cambiado._ **-…cuando nuestro papa empezó a actuar extraño…-** _su frase fue cortada por Mikey._

_-¿Por qué todo cambio? Y ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Mikey mirando para todos lados. Nicolás lo miro por sobre su hombro y le sonrío._

**-Estamos todavía en la casa, pero como estaba antes de que Kim y su familia se mudara-**_ le contestó con diversión. Mikey lo miro un momento para después sonreír y asentir. Nina se rio levemente. Siguieron caminando por un momento hasta que vagaron las escaleras y llegaron a la sala, ahí se detuvieron a un costado del sillón._

**-Muy bien, continuare… salvo que haya alguna duda-** _la chica miro a las tortugas y a Kim, quienes negaron con la cabeza. Nina sonrío._ **–Está bien…una semana después de mi cumpleaños nuestro padre empezó a actuar extraño. Cuando mama le preguntaba que pasaba, él simplemente respondía que no pasaba nada. Nos empezamos a preocupar más cuando él empezó a separase de nosotros…hasta que un día…**_**-**__ empezó a relatar ella._

_**… … … …**_

_La mama y los tres chicos estaban sentados en el sillón, como si nada y mirando la tele. Atrás de ellos, en la puerta que levaba a la cocina, apareció el padre…con un cuchillo en mano. Él se acercaba a paso lento y sigiloso a su familia. Pero no se dio cuenta y pateo un cochecito de juguete, llamando así, la atención de su familia. Ellos se dieron vuelta, aun sentados en el sillón, y sus caras se llenaron de terror no solo al ver el cuchillo que tenia, sino también por la cara de maniático total que tenia._

_-¡HAAA!- gritaron ellos con miedo, para después levantarse del sillón y salir a correr. El tipo simplemente rio de manera escalofriante y salió corriendo tras su familia._

**_… … … …_**

_Kim y las tortugas se miraron entre ellos, después a los chicos, quienes le sonrieron y asintieron. Ellos salieron corriendo tras la familia, perseguida por el padre, por donde se habían ido. Los siguieron hasta lo que parecía ser el living, donde el padre había lograros atrapar a la madre._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Corran!- les grito ella a sus hijos, quienes con miedo y lagrimas en sus ojos, asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el segundo piso. La mujer grito cuando sintió que su "amado marido" la azotaba contra el piso y la aprisionaba contra este, con el cuchillo peligrosamente en su garganta (en la de ella). El sonrío de manera macabra y la arrastro hasta la viga que estaba en medio del living, se saco el cinturón y, agarrando la mulecas de ella, las ato hacia atrás con el cinturón. Ella forcejeo pero no logro nada. Después de asegurarse de que este bien atada, sonrío y se fue a buscar a sus hijos. La mujer, al ver eso, se desespero. -¡No, por favor! ¡Hazme lo que quieras a mí, pero deja en paz a mis hijos!- le suplico ella, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y forcejeando, intentando vanamente detener a su "querido marido". El simplemente la ignoro y siguió caminando. Los fantasmas y las tortugas siguieron a los chicos hasta que se escondieron en el baño, dentro de la bañera. En menor de ellos, se largo a llorar en silencio, abrazando a su hermana._

_-Tranquilo Nico, no va a pasar nada…s-solo d-deja d-de llorar- le consolaba la chica, ella abrazaba a sus dos hermanos. Se quedaron rígidos y en silencio cuando escucharon a alguien que entraba al baño. –Shhh…- le susurro a sus dos hermanos. Ellos asintieron y se taparon la boca._

_-¿Dónde están?- pregunto él con maldad, mientras entraba al baño y miraba para todos lados, con su cuchillo en mano. La respiración de los niños se detuvo cuando vieron que él se daba vuelta hacia la bañera._

_-Agradezco que las cortinas no son transparentes…- susurro la chica, en cuanto vieron que el salía del baño y dejaba la puerta abierta tras de él. Ellos superaron de alivio y, lentamente, salieron de la bañera y se acercaron a la puerta, asomaron la cabeza por el borde y vieron de ambos lados, suspiraron de alivio al no ver nada. Salieron lentamente y cuando estaban por empezar a caminar…_

_-Hola- ellos se pusieron rígidos y voltearon lentamente, encantándose con su padre con el cuchillo en mano y una sonrisa siniestra._

_-¡Corramos!- ordeno la mayor, dándose vuelta rápidamente y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Los hermanos se miraron entre si y asintieron, corriendo igual que su hermana. El hombre se rio y siguió a sus hijos, pero caminando._

**_… … … …_**

**-Ahí estuvo mi error…-** _hablo de la nada Nina (la fantasma), con tristeza. Los chicos la miraron_. **-…separarme de mi hermano menor-** _Mikey, por alguna razón, tembló ligeramente. Nicolás (el fantasma) miro a su hermana y le tomo la mano, en son de que estaba con ella. Nina lo miro y le sonrío._

**_… … … …_**

_Los chicos corrían tan rápido como podían, pero lo único que no se dieron cuenta, fue que el menor se separo de sus hermanos (sin querer) y se escondió en su propio cuarto. El niño cerró la puerta y se escondió en su armario, dejando una pequeña abertura para poder ver. Abrió los ojos como platos, del puro miedo, al escuchar que alguien entraba por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de él. Jadeo levemente al escuchar que le puso cerrojo a la puerta._

_-E-estoy m-muerto…- pensó aterrado el niño. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. El hombre que estaba afuera se rio levemente, dándole un escalofrió al pobre niño._

_-¿Dónde estás pequeño? Sal, que tú papa quiere jugar contigo- Nicolás se tapo la boca, con la intención de evitar gritar, y con los ojos bien abiertos, con lagrimas en los ojos y sin dejar de mirar por la abertura. De la nada, el hombre desapareció del rango de vista del menor. El destapo lentamente su boca y miro atento a través de la abertura._

_-Hola pequeño- el padre abrió de golpe las puertas del armario. El niño se asusto, abrió los ojos como platos, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y…_

_-¡HAAA!- se escucho por toda la casa un grito de no solo de terror, sino que también de dolor. Nina, quien estaba con su hermano en la terraza (es como un último piso, donde no hay habitaciones y se pone lo que uno quiere). Nina abrazo más fuerte a Federico, quien al escuchar aquel grito, se largo a llora._

_-N-Nico…m-mi hermanito- decía entre sollozos Fede. Nina simplemente cerró los ojos y abrazo más fuerte a su hermano, mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas._

_-Tranquilo Fede…t-todo v-va a e-estar b-bien- ella le acaricio un poco la cabeza. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no podía hacer nada. –Escúchame Fede…- separo un poco a su hermano de su cuerpo y lo agarro de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -…tenemos que buscar a mama y salir de aquí mientras podamos- Federico asintió y así, ambos se levantaron. Vagaron lentamente la escalera y bajaron en silencio. Una vez abajo, subieron nuevamente las escaleras y empezaron a caminar, hasta que vieron que debajo de una de las puertas, salía sangre. Ellos solo desviaron la vista y bajaron por la escalera, hasta llegar al segundo piso. En cuanto llegaron, vieron a su madre atada a la viga del living y con la cabeza baja._

_-Mama…- los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba su madre. Ella levanto la cabeza lentamente y miro a sus hijos: Tania un corte en la mejilla, que aun sangraba; un pequeño corte en el cuello. Nina se apresuro y soltó a su mama, quien se sobo un poco las muñecas y abrazo a sus hijos._

_-Escúchenme…- la señora rubia se separo un poco de sus hijos y los miro de frente. -…tienen que irse, yo me quedare e intentare ganar un poco de tiempo para ustedes- ambos negaron con la cabeza. En eso, ella se dio cuenta de un detalle. -¿Dónde está Nicolás?- pregunto preocupada. Sus hijos, como respuesta, se largaron a llora._

_-Él ya no está con nosotros…- dijo una voz que venía de atrás de ellos, quienes se dieron vuelta lentamente y vieron a su padre, con un cuchillo en la mano lleno de sangre al igual que su ropa y algunas manchas en su cara. La sonrisa macabra que tenía el creció un poco. -…y muy pronto, ustedes tres estarán con el- se acerco rápidamente a ellos. Ellos gritaron y salieron corriendo, pero aquel hombre logro agarrar a Federico por la pierna._

_-¡HAAA! ¡Déjame en paz!- grito el rubio intentando zafarse del agarre del que alguna vez fue su padre. El simplemente sonrío y, como si nada, apuñalo a su hijo en la zona del corazón. Federico abrió los ojos como platos, jadeo en busca de aire y de su boca, salió sangre._

_-¡NO!- grito Nina. Aquel hombre sonrió y se levanto lentamente, sacando el cuchillo del cuerpo del chico, el cual ya estaba sobre un charco de sangre, sin moverse y totalmente pálido. Nina no se podía mover, así que su madre la empujo hacia la puerta principal (que gracias a Dios estaba cerca) y la cerro en cuanto su hija estuvo fuera._

_-¡MAMA!- Nina golpeo la puerta con desesperación._

_-¡VETE NINA, YO TE DARE ALGO DE TIEMPO!- grito la mujer rubio. Ella se dio vuelta y miro a su "amado esposo". El sonrío de manera maligna._

_-Nos vamos a divertir- el se acerco lentamente a ella, quien no retrocedió y, disimuladamente, le puso cerrojo a la puerta. Nina, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde y se perdió entre la obscuridad._

**_… … … …_**

**-Ahí hay otro error mío…-** _hablo Nina (la fantasma) con tristeza. Los demás la miraron, mas no dijeron nada._ **-…dejar a mi mama y huir como una cobarde-** _sus amigos y hermanos fruncieron el seño, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron mirando._

**_… … … …_**

_Nina siguió corriendo por la obscuridad, sin saber exactamente a donde estaba yendo o a donde tenía ir. En cuanto, según ella, estuvo bastante legos, se detuvo y se sentó en una gran roca que había por ahí. Se quedo un momento en silencio, mirando a la nada, para depuse largarse a llorar. Se sentía totalmente impotente, no había podido salvar ni sus hermanos ni a su madre, no pudo hacer nada. En eso, Nina sintió un golpe en la nuca y después vio todo negro._

_**… … … …**_

**-En cuanto desperté, estaba en la casa otra vez, sentada en una silla del sótano y atada-** _un nudo se formo en la garganta de ella._ **–No sabía cómo había llegado ahí o el por qué estaba ahí. Solo sé que él estaba en frente de mí, con un cuchillo. Él e-estaba lleno d-de sangre…¡yo no sabía qué hacer!-** _ella se abrazo a sí misma, intentando reconfortarse a sí misma. Mikey, quien estaba rígido y mirando todo, empezó a sollozar. Kim se acerco a él y lo miro con preocupación, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo._ **–A-así q-que c-cerré los ojos y e-espere l-lo p-peor-** _ella cerró los ojos fuertemente. Después de unos segundos, los abrió y miro la escena: ella con barias apuñaladas en su cuerpo y sangre en todos lados._

**_… … … …_**

_-E-eres u-un m-maldito b-bastardo- dijo débilmente ella. Tosió un poco, sacando sangre de su boca y haciendo que este se deslice lentamente por los bordes de su boca. El sonrío macabramente y se acerco a ella. Acerco el cuchillo, lleno de sangre, a la cara de ella y deslizo lentamente la punta por la mejilla de la chica. La vista de Nina se empezaba a borronear, gracias a la gran pérdida de sangre. El sonrío divertido al darse cuenta de que ella ya se estaba muriendo, acerco lentamente su cara a la de ella y acerco su boca a la oreja de la chica._

_-Adiós pequeña- lo siguiente que Nina sintió, fue como el cuchillo se enterraba lentamente en su pecho y después de cómo aquel utensilio salía brutalmente de su cuerpo. Ella tosió un poco, sacando más sangre de su boca, su vista empezaba a verse cada vez más borrosa…hasta que todo se volvió negro para ella._

_**… … … …**_

**-En cuanto despertamos, nos encantábamos nosotros tres, cada uno en su lugar de muerte-** _termino de decir Federico._ **–Y desde entonces, estamos solos en esta casa…hasta que llegaron Kim y su familia**_**-**__ Kim quedo pensativa._

_-¿Y qué paso con su madre? ¿No debería estar aquí también?- pregunto Kim, llamando la atención de todos. El menor de los fantasmas se aclaro la garganta._

**-No lo sabemos. Desde que estamos aquí, no la hemos visto…Según lo que entendí, se fue en el momento que murió**- _le contesto el menor. Kim asintió lentamente._

_-Dios…- murmuro Leo. Se sentía muy mal y triste por lo que tuvieron que pasar esos niños. -…¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- pensó el líder. Miro a sus hermanos, Donnie y Raph intentaban calmar a Mikey, quien lloraba levemente. Leo suspiro y se acerco a ellos, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el caparazón de Mikey. Kim miro a los otros fantasmas, quienes intentaban tranquilizar a su hermana mayor, y suspiro, aun les quedaba un largo camino._

* * *

**Mica: Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas malas y/o buenas. Nos leemos otro día. Adiós ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mica: Hola a todos, he vuelto. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste. Recuerden que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, sino que son de la cadena Nickelodeon. Ahora sí, disfruten ^_^**

* * *

_En eso, los chicos vieron como todo a su alrededor cambiaba, como si estuviera pasando el tiempo rápidamente._

_-¿Qué está pasando?- Donnie miro hacia todos lados, confundido._

**-Está pasando el tiempo-** _contesto el menor de los fantasmas. En eso, por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo y vieron a una niña entrando a la casa con mucha alegría, atrás de ella venia una mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños, a su lado entraba con una caja en mano un hombre de ojos negros y cabellos castaño._

_-S-soy y-yo…- Kim tartamudeo levemente, sin despegar su vista de la niña que recorría toda la casa con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa._

**-Exacto-** _asintió Nina. Después de eso, el tiempo volvió a adelantarse hasta que se detuvo en cuanto se vio a la Kim actual. Aquella Kim (la viva) estaba parda, mirando hacia la pared, a una foto con exactitud, en donde estaba una foto de ella y su familia._

_-N-no…- susurro Kim, para después negar con la cabeza. En seguida, el lugar se volvió un poco obscuro y el recuerdo desapareció. Kim suspiro y los demás no dijeron nada. En eso, se escucho un chirrido, como si alguien abriera una puerta en algún lado._

**-Volvió…-**_ susurro el menor de los fantasmas. Todos se tensaron y, lo más sigilosos que pudieron, caminaron hacia la habitación más cercana (la biblioteca que estaba en el primer piso) y cerraron la puerta, quedando ellos encerrados y en silencio total. Se escucho como alguien caminaba y se detenía en frente de la puerta. Se escucho una risa escalofriante y después…nada. Todos suspiraron de alivio, se habían salvado. En eso, se escucharon ruidos en el piso, como si estuvieran golpeando, pero después de unos segundos se detuvo._

_-¿Q-qué f-fue e-eso?- pregunto Donnie, temeroso y temblando ligeramente._

_-No lo sé- respondió Kim. En eso, el piso que estaba debajo de Mikey y Donnie, se desmorono y ambas tortugas cayeron al sótano._

_-¡HAAA!- gritaron ambos. Leo y Raph se acercaron rápidamente al agujero, pero no pudieron ayudar a sus hermanos._

_-¡Mikey! ¡Donnie!- se asomaron por el agujero, pero no vieron nada más que obscuridad. Kim frunció el seño y, como si nada, corrió hacia el agujero (traspasando a Leo de paso, a quien le dio un escalofrió) y salto dentro del agujero. En cuanto estuvo en el sótano, miro hacia todos lados, buscando a sus amigos. Los encontró tirados, un poco alegados no solo del agujero, sino también entre ellos. Se acerco a Donnie._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada ella, mientras ayudaba al genio a levantarse._

_-Si- Donnie se sacudió un poco y miro a su alrededor. –¿Dónde estamos?-_

_-En el sótano…nunca estuve aquí- respondió Kim, mientras se acercaba a Mikey. Donnie, al escuchar eso ultimo, abrió los ojos como platos y siguió a Kim._

_-¿C-como q-que n-nunca has e-estado a-aquí?- pregunto Donnie. Kim, quien ayudaba a que se parase su amigo, miro a Donnie y asintió._

_-Mama nunca me dejo bajar aquí, decía que le traía mal presentimientos este lugar- respondió ella. Eso no le hizo sentir mejor a Donnie. Mike, quien ya estaba levantado y se había sacudido, miro una tabla del piso algo levantada._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Mikey se acerco a ese lugar. En cuanto estuvo ahí, se arrodillo y saco lentamente aquella tabla suelta, dejando ver un papel con palabras en el._

_-¿Qué es eso hermano?- pregunto Donnie, quien se arrodillo al lado del menor. Kim y él se dieron cuanto de que el menor se había alegado un poco y, en cuanto vieron donde estaba, ambos se acercaron._

_-No se…lo encontré ahí- respondió Mikey, mirando a su hermano y señalando hacia donde antes estaba aquella tabla. Donnie y Kim miro hacia donde había apuntado el menor, estaban por decir algo pero…_

_-¡Mikey, Donnie, Kim! ¡¿Están bien?!- se escucho la voz de Leo, la cual venia del agujero por donde cayeron. Los tres, después de guardar aquel papel que Mikey había encontrado, se acercaron y se pusieron debajo del agujero, mirando hacia arriba._

_-¡Si, estamos bien!- contesto Donnie, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca, como para que se le escuche más fuerte. Gracias a la luz de aquella biblioteca, pudieron ver como Leo y Raph extendían sus manos. Donnie y Mikey se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Pusieron dos cagas (que encontraron por ahí) resistentes y Mikey, con un poco de ayuda de Donnie, se subió sobre ambas cajas (que estaban una sobre la otra) y salto lo más alto que podía. Raph y Leo agarraron las manos (uno cada uno) de su hermanito y empezaron a jalar a su hermano hacia arriba. Después de unos segundos, lograron subir a Mikey, para depuse volver a asomarse por el agujero, con las manos extendidas. Kim miro a Donnie y le sonrío._

_-Ve Donnie- el genio asintió y se subió a las cajas, salto lo más alto que pudo y sus hermanos (Leo y Raph) le agarraron de las manos y lo subieron. Kim se subió a las cajas y, cuando estaba por saltar, escucho un ruido detrás de ella. Kim volteo lentamente la cabeza y miro hacia dónde provino aquel ruido y quedo totalmente quieta: podía ver unos ojos rojos que brillaban en la obscuridad. –Mierda…- aquellos ojos se acercaban lentamente, pero algo pasó: otra figura brillante, esta vez blanca y con los ojos grises, se interpuso en su camino (del de ojos rojos) y lo detuvo. Se veía a ambas figuras peleando entre ellas._

_-¡Kim, sube!- le grito Mikey. Kim, quien estaba mirando a ambas figuras, reacciono con el grito y, después de sacudir la cabeza un poco, miro hacia el agujero y salto, siendo agarrada por los hermanos. Con ella fue más fácil subirla, ya que era como levantar el aire. En cuanto todos estuvieron arriba, se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Donnie recordó el papel que Mikey había encontrado, lo saco y lo miro, tenía una foto en una de las esquinas. Muchas de las palabras estaban muy borroneadas, al igual que la cara del que estaba en aquella foto._

_-¿Qué dice Donnie?- Kim se acerco a donde está el genio. Todos los demás, al ver que Donnie tenía algo en las manos, se acercaron también._

_-No lo sé muy bien- todos se asomaron y vieron bien la hoja. –Está muy borroneado- comento Donnie. En eso, se escucho una risa escalofriante. En eso, una cosa brillante salió de una de las esquinas del techo y empezó a andar alrededor de Donnie. -¡Q-quítenmelo!- Donnie cayó hacia atrás y de paso, soltó el papel._

_-Se parece a lo que vi en el sótano- pensó Kim. Aquella cosa brillante, pasó a través de aquella hoja y desapareció. Mikey se acerco y tomo aquel papel._

_-¿Estás bien hermano?- Leo ayudo a que el genio se parase._

_-Sí pero, ¿qué era eso?- Leo se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responderle a su hermano. Los tres hermanos fantasmas se acercaron a Mikey y lo miraron preocupados, Mikey se veía muy confundido._

_-**¿Estás bien Miguel Ángel?**- pregunto Nina. Mikey los miro y asintió._

_-¿Qué encontraste Mikey?- Kim se acerco a la tortuga._

_-Es una especie de carta…creo- Kim se puso al lado de Mikey y se puso a leer la carta. Los niños esperaron pacientes. Mientras Leo, Donnie y Raph miraban para todos lados, buscando a la figura brillosa._

_-¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto, con esta casa?- se pregunto Kim. Los niños fantasmas se pusieron a leer y en cuanto terminaron, le dieron la nota a Mikey._

**-Nosotros no sabemos…-** _hablo Federico._

**-…nuestra mama tampoco nos dejaba bajar al sótano, siempre dijo que le traía mal presentimiento-** _continuo Nicolás._

_-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Donnie, acercándose a ellos. Mikey les entrego aquella carta y entre los tres se pusieron a leer._

_-¿Y esto qué demonios significa?- dijo Raph, ya estaba harto de todo eso. Ninguno le pudo responder._

_-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento- pensó Leo con preocupación._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y malas. Nos leemos otro día mis queridos lectores. Adiós ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mica: Hola a todos, he vuelto y les traigo otro capítulo. TMNT no me pertenece, sino que son de la cadena Nickelodeon. Espero que les guste y yo los espero al final, como siempre ^_^**

* * *

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer. En eso, apareció una figura obscura, quien atravesó a Kim y ella brillo un poco. –Se siente extraño ser atravesado por un fantasma…siendo uno- comento Kim, viendo como también pasaba a través de los niños y ellos también brillaban un poco. Aquello niños estaban temblando de miedo, ellos sabían quién era aquella figura obscura._

_-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Raph, siendo atravesado también por aquella cosa. Leo, Donnie y Raph habían brillado levemente, mientras que Mikey brillo un poco más fuerte. La figura obscura, después de atravesar a cada uno, se dirigió rápidamente a Mikey._

_-¡Mikey, abajo!-pero el menor no pudo reaccionar y fue atravesado por segunda vez por esa cosa obscura. Mikey cayó al suelo de espalda._

_-¡Mikey!- sus hermanos se acercaron rápidamente a su hermanito y se arrodillaron a su lado. Kim se acerco lentamente, lo vio desde arriba y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Miguel Ángel estaba pálido, con la boca entreabierta y lo ojos abiertos, los cuales se veían fríos y sin vida. Donnie apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermanito, buscando los latidos de su corazón…pero no los encontró. El genio, al borde del llanto, se sentó recto y negó con la cabeza. Leo se modio un poco el labio inferior al ver lo que hizo el genio, acerco lentamente su mano a la cara de su hermanito y la puso sobe sus parpados, cerrándolos. Kim se fijo bien y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un Nunchaku. Ella vio a aquella cosa negra y vio un pequeño brillo naranja entre todo el negro._

_-¡Oye, vuelve aquí!- grito Kim, cuando vio que esa cosa traspasaba el piso y se iba al sótano. Kim apretó los puños y miro a los niños fantasmas. -¡Nicolás, Federico y Nina vayan al sótano!- ellos asintieron, pegaron un leve saltito y traspasaron el piso. Kim se acerco y miro a las tortugas. –Chicos, ustedes también vayan al sótano- Leo asintió. Kim sonrió levemente, pego un leve salto y traspaso el piso. Raph alzo como pudo al menor y lo puso sobre su espalda. Las tortugas se acercaron al agujero y saltaron dentro, Raph lo hizo con cuidado. En cuanto llegaron, vieron a aquella sombra sin forma alguna parada, como si nada y con aquel brillo naranja. Raph dejo lentamente a su hermanito en el piso, pero se arrodillo junto a él y todavía lo sostenía, dejando la cabeza de Mikey reposar en su pecho. Donnie y Leo estaban enfrente de ambos, listos para protegerlos. Los niños fantasmas se acercaron a Kim, estaban un poco asustados._

**-Papa, por favor para con todo esto-**_suplico Nina, pero recibió como respuesta una risa burlona de parte de aquella cosa negra._

**_-¿Todavía no te diste cuenta niña?...¡Yo no soy tu padre!-_**_Kim frunció el seño._

_-Entonces…¡¿Quién eres realmente?!- grito frustrada. Aquella figura empezó a cambiar, hasta dejar ver a un niño de no más de 12 años, de pelo y ojos negros. Kim se fijo bien y vio que en la mano de ese niño estaba el Nunchaku de Mikey, el cual tenía un brillo de color naranja._

**_-Mi nombre es Juan- _**_respondió el niño, su voz y su rostro no tenían ningún sentimiento alguno._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres Juan?- el niño frunció un poco el seño._

**_-Lo que lo quiero es venganza- _**_respondió como si nada. Nina frunció el seño y dio un paso adelante, ahora estaba enojada._

**-¡¿Quieres venganza?! ¡¿Y nosotros tuvimos que pagar por tu estúpida venganza?!- **_grito enojada Nina. Kim la miro, se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. _**-¡Por lo menos, explícame algo! ¡¿Ha que se debía tu venganza?!- **_el niño frunció el seño ante lo que dijo ella._

**_-¡Tú no sabes que es que te quiten lo más preciado de uno y a lo que todos tienen derecho! ¡Mis padres me quitaron la vida!- _**_grito el niño. Kim parpadeo, confusa y después frunció el seño._

_-Explícate- ordeno Leo, quien se había acercado y se había puesto al lado de ella._

**_-Yo nací prematuro y tenía mis defensas muy bajas, por lo que me enfermaba muy fácilmente. Pero un día me enferme muy grave y me tuvieron que internar en el hospital. Los doctores me revisaron pero no me dijeron nada y dejaron que me vaya a casa. Con el paso de días me dolía cada vez más el cuerpo…Unos días después, mi mama me dio de comer pero de alguna manera me dormí y cuando me desperté, era un fantasma- _**_el niño apretó fuertemente los puños, los miro y los fulmino con la mirada. __**–Después de eso, me prometí que le sacaría lo más preciado a quienes se atrevan a vivir aquí- **__en eso, a Kim se le vino una idea a la mente._

_-Donnie…- el mencionado se acerco. -…¿tienes ese papel que encontró Mikey?-_

_-Sí, ¿por qué?- Kim extendió una de sus manos._

_-Lo necesito, por favor- Donnie asintió, saco ese papel (de quien sabe dónde) y se lo entrego a Kim. Ella se giro y miro a Juan. –Toma- le extendió la mano que tenía el papel. Juan la miro, desconfiado. Pero termino agarrándolo con su mano libre (ya que la otra tenía el Nunchaku brillante de Mikey) y se dispuso a leer. Mientras leía, su expresión no cambiaba. En cuanto termino de leer, bajo lentamente el brazo y bajo la mirada, dejándola cubierta por su cabello azabache. Nadie dijo nada._

**_-L-lo hicieron…- _**_Kim se acerco un poco, pero dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos._

_-Lo hicieron por tu bien- completo ella. El niño asintió lentamente, sin subir la mirada. –Ellos sabían que si seguías así, seguirías sufriendo con el pasar de los días-_

**_-Y n-no les q-quedo otra más q-que s-sacrificarme- _**_Juan sollozo un poco, para después largarse a llorar. __**–T-tanto t-tiempo…m-mate a u-una f-familia…s-separe a u-una p-persona d-de s-su p-padres…p-por u-una v-venganza s-sin r-razón- **__Kim redujo el espacio entre ambos y le extendió una mano. Juan la miro y, lentamente, le dio el Nunchaku brillante._

_-Gracias- ella se dio vuelta y se lo dio a Leo. El líder se acerco a donde su hermanito, puso el Nunchaku en el pecho de Mikey y esperaron._

_-Vamos Mikey, vuelve con nosotros- pensó Donnie, mirando a su hermanito._

_-Dale enano, tú puedes- pensó Raph, quien todavía sostenía a su hermano de banda naranja. Vieron que aquel brillo que tenía el Nunchaku desaparecía, como el color verde de Mikey volvía, de cómo abría los ojos de golpe, abría la boca y empezaba a respirar rápidamente, buscando desesperadamente aire._

_-¡Mikey!- sus hermanos sonrieron y abrazaron fuertemente al menor, feliz de que este despierto…y con vida. Después de unos segundos se separaron, se levantaron y se acercaron a los fantasmas._

_-Me alegra que estés bien- Kim abrazo a Mikey, quien sonrío y le correspondió._

_-__**Miguel Ángel…-**__ Juan se acerco y miro al mencionado, quien se separo de Kim y miro a Juan. __**-…lo lamento mucho- **_

_-No te preocupes niño- Mikey le sonrío y le puso una mano sobre su cabeza, despeinando al niño. Juan sonrío, feliz al ver que él no estaba enojado. El niño miro a las demás tortugas._

**_-Lamento mucho lo que les hice pasar…- _**_después miro a los niños fantasmas. __**-…y también por lo que hice- **__los dos menores sonrieron, pero Nina lo miro y se enojo un poco, pero termino por asentir, aceptando las disculpas. Kim se acerco al niño y lo miro._

_-¿Sabes cómo dejarnos libres?- el niño negó con la cabeza._

**_-No, no lo sé…lo siento- _**_Kim suspiro._

_-No te preocupes- justo cuando digo eso, aquella figura brillante apareció en frente de ellos y empezó a tomar forma._

**_-Mama…- _**_murmuro Nicolás, una vez que tomo la forma completa. Aquella mujer rubio y de ojos celestes les sonrío a sus hijos. __**-¡Mama!- **__los tres niños corrieron hacia su madre, quien se agacho un poco y los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Aquella familia incompleta se abrazaba con ternura y amor. Juan sonrío triste, dándose cuenta recién de que había hecho sufrir a una familia totalmente inocente._

_-Kim…- ella miro a Mikey, quien se le había acercado. -…¿te diste cuenta de que ella brilla más que ustedes tres?- Kim asintió, sin saber la respuesta. La madre soltó lentamente a sus hijos y se paro, una luz brillante apareció atrás de ella. Aquella señora empezaba a hacerse transparente._

**-Mama, ¿qué está pasando?- **_pregunto Nico. Ella le sonrió con cariño._

_-No se preocupen mi pequeños, nos volveremos a ver- cada vez, ella se hacía más transparente. –"Busquen lo más preciado, solo así se podrán liberar"- fue lo último que dijo ella, antes de desaparecer._

_-¿Lo más preciado?- Leo se puso pensativo, para después mirar a los niños fantasmas. -¿Cuál es el objeto más preciado para ustedes?- pero antes de poder responder, los ojos de Nico brillaron y el empezó a caminar. Nadie dijo nada y vieron lo que hacia el menor. Nico se había acercado a una caja determinada del sótano, la abrió y saco un pequeño pulpo de peluche, cada uno de sus tentáculos eran de colores diferentes._

**_-¿Qué…?- _**_Nicolás sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera saliendo de un transe y miro lo que tenía en las manos. Una sonrisa grande y de felicidad puro, apareció en el rostro del menor. __**-¡Sr. Pulpito!- **__abrazo fuertemente al muñeco._

_-¿Sr. Pulpito?- Mikey miro a los hermanos del menor._

**_-Lo tiene desde que nació…nuestro abuelo se lo regalo antes de morir- _**_respondió Federico._

_-¡Miren!- Raph señalo al niño. Todos miraron al menor y vieron algo extraño: hacia como un holograma que estaba por desaparecer en cualquier momento. El niño, al sentir que lo miraban, abrió los ojos y se miro a sí mismo, sin dejar de abrazar a su muñeco. Nico sonrío un poco._

**-Me puedo ir…- **_Nina y Federico le sonrieron a su hermanito._**-…los estaré esperando hermanos-**_el niño miro a las tortugas. _**-¿Lo cuidarían por mí?- **_señalo a su muñeco._

_-Por supuesto- contesto Leo, con una leve sonrisa._

**-Gracias por todo- **_fue lo último que escucharon de pate de Nico, ya que este desapareció completamente. El muñeco cayó al piso. Leo se acerco y lo recogió, sonriendo. En eso, los ojos de Fede brillaron y se acerco a una tabla que estaba ahí. La levanto y saco un reloj de cadena de color dorado. Federico parpadeo, saliendo de su trance y sonrió con alegría pura, al ver lo que tenía en sus manos._

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Raph, en cuanto el niño se levanto y se acerco a ellos._

**-El reloj de mi abuelo- **_contesto el niño. En eso, el empezó a hacer lo mismo que su hermanito: parpadeaba como si fuera un holograma. _**–****Te esperare hermana…y cuídense…y cuiden de mi reloj, por favor-**_el niño empezó a desaparecer. _**–****Gracias por su ayuda- **_al decir esto, Fede desapareció totalmente. Donnie se acerco y recogió aquel reloj. Nina suspiro y cerró los ojos, esperando su turno. Después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la escalera. Las tortugas, Juan y Kim la siguieron. Llegaron hasta la sala, donde Nina apoyo su mano en la pared y parpadeo levemente, saliendo de su transe._

_-De seguro debe estar ahí- Raph sonrío y se acerco a la pared. Nina se corrió un poco, saliendo de su camino._

_-No es problema- Raph sonrío, levanto el puño y lo estampo contra la pared, rompiéndola._

_-Estas…realmente torcido- comento con una leve sonrisa Leo. Raph saco su puño de la pared y se volteo hacia ellos._

_-Gracias- contesto la tortuga de rojo con una sonrisa en la cara. Nina saco del agujero de la pared, un pequeño halaguero. Bastante extrañada, la abrió lentamente y saco un rosario._

**-Mi rosario…- **_Nina sonrío con alegría y empezó a hacer como un holograma que está a punto de desaparecer. _**–****Cuídense…y gracias por todo- **_ella desapareció y el rosario cayó al piso. Raph, quien estaba más cerca, lo agarro. Juan suspiro con tristeza._

**_-Solo faltas tú…- _**_Kim lo miro y le sonrió._

_-Faltamos los dos- Juan le sonrío y justo en eso, recordó algo. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Kim y las tortugas lo siguieron. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la biblioteca del segundo piso. Juan esta arrodillado y poso su mano en la pared._

**_-Está aquí-_**_susurro él. Se levanto y se corrió, al ver que Raph se acercaba. Como si nada, pateo la pared y la rompió, para después irse a donde sus hermanos. Juan metió su mano y saco un oso bastante sucio. El sonrío al ver a aquel muñeco. __**–Teddy…- **__Juan se levanto y abrazo a su oso con dulzura. El empezó a hacer lo mismo que los otros fantasmas: parpadear. Él miro a sus nuevos amigos y le sonrío. __**–Perdón…y gracias por ayudarme y abrirme los ojos- **__fuel lo último que dijo, para después desaparecer. Aquel oso cayó al piso. Mikey se acerco y lo recogió. Kim lo pensó bien, hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza._

_-Creo saber donde esta- ella empezó a caminar y se dirigió al que era su cuartoantes. Las tortugas la siguieron en silencio. En cuanto llegaron, vieron a Kim agachada enfrente de su cama y sacando una pequeña caga debajo de esta. Ella la abrió con cuidado y metió su mano dentro, sacando un collar con el dije del yin y el yang. Ella sonrío y se levanto, acercándose a las tortugas. En eso, ella empezó a hacer como los demás fantasmas: parpadear como si fuera un holograma. –Creo que este es el adiós…- Mikey sonrío y asintió._

_-Me alegra mucho que puedas ser libre- le dijo Mikey. Kim se rio y asintió. En eso, Leo se acerco y se puso al lado de Mikey._

_-Kim…- la mencionada miro al líder, quien le sonrío. –Gracias por cuidar a nuestro hermano- ella se rio y asintió._

_-No hay problema...gracias a ustedes por ayudarme a mi- Raph y Donnie también se acercaron y sonrieron. Kim agarro una de la manos de Mikey y puso la suya arriba, con su collar en mano. –Cuídalo bien…y cuídense ustedes- Kim, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, desapareció. Mikey miro su mano y ahí estaba aquel collar._

_-¿Estás bien bro?- pregunto Raph, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Mikey. El menor lo miro un momento, para después sonreír._

_-Si…estoy bien- respondió Mikey._

_-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí- Donnie estaba por empezar a caminar, pero le vino un mareo._

_-¿Donnie?- cuando Leo estaba por poner una mano en el hombro de su hermano, el genio cayo de espalda e inconsciente._

_-¡Donnie!- a Mikey también le vino el mareo y termino cayendo al piso, boca arriba e inconsciente. Raph se agacho a su lado e intento despertarlo._

_-¿Qué está pasando intrépido?- Raph miro a Leo, al mismo tiempo que le venía un mareo a él también._

_-No lo sé Raph…- el líder miro a su hermano el genio, pero se extraño al no recibir respuesta de la tortuga de rojo. -¿Raph?- se volteo y vio al mencionado inconsciente, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermanito. Leo se tambaleo y termino cayendo al piso junto a Donnie, igual de inconsciente que los demás._

**_… … … …_**

_-Leo…Leo…¡Leonardo, despierta!- el líder empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su hermano Raphael._

_-¿Raph?- Leo se sentó y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza. -¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Dónde están Donnie y Mikey?-_

_-Estamos en la guarida y ni me preguntes como llegamos aquí- Raph simplemente se cruzo de brazos y miro a su hermano. –En cuanto a Donnie y Mikey…he despertado a Donnie, solo me falta Mikey- señalo a su hermano, quien estaba aun tirado en el piso, mientras que Donnie salía de la cocina con dos vasos de agua. El genio se acerco a leo y le tendió un de los vasos._

_-Gracias Donnie- Leo agarro el vaso y tomo un poco. Raph se levanto, se acerco a Mikey y empezó a zarandearlo, con la intención de despertarlo._

_-¡Venga ya enano, despierta!- Mikey despertó, se sentó de golpe y miro a su hermano. –Tranquilo hermano- le puso una mano en el caparazón. Después de haberle explicado todo al menor, se sentaron en los sillones y Mikey, de puso casualidad, saco su T-Phone y lo miro._

_-¡Oigan, miren!- les mostro una foto, donde estaban los cinco fantasmas: Kim, Nina, Federico, Nicolás y Juan, todos ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y cada uno con su objeto más preciado. –Un momento…- Mikey miro para todos lados. -…¿Dónde están sus cosas?- Raph se rio levemente._

_-Ahí están- señalo hacia un estante que tenían en la sala y ahí estaban: el oso tenía en su cuello aquel rosario; mientras que al lado suyo estaba el pulpo con el collar del yin y el yang en el cuelo; y en medio de ambos estaba aquel reloj de cadena. Las cuatro tortugas sonrieron._

_-Me alegra que estén libres- comento Leo. Donnie miro al menor._

_-¿Estás bien Mikey?- pregunto algo preocupado al ver que él miraba la foto, bastante pensativo._

_-Si…- Mikey los miro un momento. -…¿me dan un abrazo? Necesito enserio uno- los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y después miraron a Mikey._

_-¡Eso ni se pregunta enano!- las tres tortugas se abalanzaron sobre su hermanito y lo abrasaron con fuerza. Mikey sonrió y abrazo a su familia…Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Este no es el ultimo capitulo, ya que subiré en cuanto pueda un prologa. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Dejen comentarios, porfa. Nos leemos otro día gente bonita y cuídense. Adiós ^_^**


	9. Prologo

**Mica: Hola mi gente bella. Les traigo un pequeño prologo. Recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece, sino que son de Nickelodeon. Disfruten ^_^**

* * *

_Había pasado dos semanas desde que las tortugas habían visto a sus amigos fantasma y todo había vuelto a la normalidad para ellos. Pero un día, Mikey y Raph estaban sentados en el piso de la sala, enfrente de la tele y jugando videojuegos._

_-¡No me ganaras Raph!- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin apartar la mirada de la tele._

_-¡En tu sueños enano!- contesto Raph, aunque no le estaba yendo muy bien en el juego. Después de unos segundos, en aquella pantalla apareció "Gana el jugador 1" y Mikey se levanto de un salto, para empezar un pequeño baile de victoria, mientras que Raph se cruzo de brazos y se quejo entre dientes. En eso, entraron a la sala los dos hermanos faltantes y justo cuando eso paso, una luz apareció justo sobre la tele._

_-¡¿Que demonios es eso?!- pregunto Raph, quien se levanto de donde estaba lo más rápido posible y se acerco a Mikey, retrocediendo ambos.  
_

_-No tengo idea...- contesto Donnie. Leo y Donnie se acercaron a sus hermanos y se prepararon para cualquier cosa, sin separar sus vistas de aquella luz. Cerraron los ojos, ya que la luz se hacia cada vez más brillante. En eso, entre la luz se podía ver una sombra._

_-¿Como están chicos?- pregunto aquella figura, con una voz muy conocida para las tortugas. Ellos vieron con asombro al reconocer aquella voz. Era su amiga Kim, quien estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre el televisor y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¡Kim!- Mikey sonrío al ver a su amiga. En eso, ellos se fijaron bine en la apariencia de ella: vestía de blanco (pantalón largo y una remera de manga corta), tenia una medalla colgando de su cuello, una pulsera con una especie de piedra blanca en esta (la piedra era algo grande), una aureola sobre su cabeza y una hermosas alas que salían de su espalda. Mikey, son una gran sonrisa en la cara, se acerco a su amiga. Ella se río un poco, se vago de donde estaba y recibió contenta el abrazo de su amigo tortuga. Los demás se acercaron también y rodearon a su amiga._

_-Tanto tiempo Kim- ella se separo de Mikey y miro a Leo con una sonrisa._

_-Muy cierto Leo- contesto ella. Donnie se acerco y la miro con curiosidad.  
_

_-¿Que te trae por aquí?- ella se río un poco y se dispuso a responder._

_-Pues...solo venia a saludar- ella se río y cerro por un momento los ojos, sus alas y aureola brillaron y de un momento a otro desaparecieron, pero en su cintura apareció una medalla con unas alas y una aureola gravadas. -Y a darles algunas noticias- los cinco se acercaron al sillón y se sentaron._

_-¿Que tipo de noticias?- pregunto Raph, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Muy bien, primero que Nina, Federico y Nicolás están bien...y con sus padres-_

_-N-no entiendo...¿su padre también esta haya arriba?- pregunto confundido Mikey. Ella asintió.  
_

_-Verán, les explicare...- se aclaro un poco la garganta. -¿recuerdan que Nina nos dijo que su padre actuaba extraño desde su cumpleaños?-_

_-Si, pero ¿que tiene eso que ver?- Leo ladeo un poco la cabeza, confundido._

_-El murió el día anterior al cumpleaños de Nina- las tortugas abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. -Él se fue al sótano para buscar algo pero...-_

_-Juan lo mato y aprovecho para apoderarse de su cuerpo- completo Donnie, pensativo._

_-No realmente- Kim negó levemente con la cabeza. -El hombre sufrió un paro cardíaco...él ya estaba enfermo y justo en ese momento, su corazón no lo soporto más y dejo de latir. Así que Juan aprovecho eso y tomo posesión de su cuerpo, listo para destruir lo que aquel hombre más quería en el mundo-  
_

_-Dios...pobre hombre- Leo bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mal. Donnie le puso una mano en el hombro (ya que estaba sentado justo al lado del líder) y le sonrío._

_-No se preocupen, Juan se arrepintió y es por eso que esta haya arriba, también esta con sus padres-_

_-Me alegro por él- Mikey sonrío enormemente. En eso, Kim se levanto y se paro enfrente de las tortugas, quienes se quedaron sentados y mirando a la chica._

_-También quería decirles que me volví un ángel guardián- ella le sonrío y señalo la medalla que colgaba de su cuello._

_-¡Eso es genial Kim! ¡Te felicito!- Mikey se levanto y empezó a dar leves saltitos en su lugar. Donnie se río, se levanto y miro a Kim._

_-¿Y de quienes?- pregunto curiosos. Kim se río un poco y se saco la medalla, tendiéndola hacia las tortugas._

_-Míralo tu mismo- Leo se levanto y agarro la medalla. Mikey, Donnie y Raph (quien también se levanto) se acercaron para ver bien. Aquella medalla tenia de un lado cuatro iniciales gravadas: "L" "D" "M" "R"; mientras que del otro taina una foto...de ellos. -E-eres...- los cuatro miraron a su amiga._

_-...¿nuestro ángel guardián?- termino la pregunto el menor. Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa. Mikey, con la alegría que lo caracterizaba, se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga. Kim simplemente le devolvió el abrazo. Por un momento, ambos se separaron (no completamente) y miraron a los demás. Mikey les extendió una mano, como diciendo "únanse". Ellos, en un principio, se negaron; pero al ver la cara de perrito degollado de su hermanito, terminaron suspirar y uniéndose y abrazo. En cuanto se separaron, la piedra de la pulsera de Kim brillo.  
_

_-¿Que significa eso?- pregunto Raph, sin poder evitarlo._

_-Tengo trabajo que hacer- ella suspiro, pero sonrió. Leo le devolvió la medalla a la chica y le sonrió. Ella lo agarro y lo puso en su lugar. -Bueno chicos, me alegro haberlos vuelto a ver-  
_

_-¿No nos veremos a ver?- pregunto con tristeza el menor._

_-No Mikey, me verán en su sueños- Mikey sonrió y asintió. Ella cero los ojos, la medalla que esta en su cintura brilla y desaparece, pero sus alas y aureola aparasen, cada una en su lugar.  
_

_-¡Adiós Kim!- se despidieron los cuatro. Ella abrió sus alas y se preparo para despegar, pero se detuvo y miro a sus amigos._

_-Su padre es Hamato Yoshi, ¿verdad?- ellos, extrañados, asintieron. -¿Le podrían dar un mensaje?- ellos volvieron a asentir, mientras que ella agito un poco sus alas y se elevo un poco. -Díganle que su flor de loto lo ama, lo esta observando y que esta orgullosa de todo lo que hizo- los chicos la miraron confundidos, pero asintieron y se despidieron con un ademan de mano. -Adiós chicos, cuídense- ella les sonrió, para después cerrar los ojos y desaparecer en un destello de luz. Justo cuando eso paso, el Maestro Splinter salio de su cuarto y se acerco a sus hijos. Él había visto que Kim apareció, por eso no dijo nada y se metió a su cuarto, poniéndose a meditar._

_-¿Que les dijo su amiga, hijos míos?- ellos se miraron entre ellos, para después mirar a su padre y sonreírle._

_-Nos dejo un mensaje para usted, Sensei- Leo se adelanto un poco y miro a su padre, quien miro a su hijo y espero a que continuase. -Ella dijo que su flor de loto lo amaba, lo esta observando y que esta orgullosa de usted por todo lo que hizo- al escuchar eso, los ojos Splinter se abrieron como platos._

_-¿Usted sabe lo que significa Sensei?- pregunto Donnie. Splinter no respondió, pero después sonrió y miro a sus hijos. Sin decir nada, extendió sus brazos hacia sus hijos. Ellos, extrañados pero con una sonrisa, se acercaron a su padre y lo abrazaron. Splinter apretó un poco el abrazo, se sentía feliz y lleno de paz al escuchar el mensaje que la amiga de sus hijos le había dejado._

**_Fin...no, esperen_**

_-¿Lo hice bien?- pregunto Kim, con una sonrisa y pegando sus alas a su espalda, a una señora muy hermosa: ella era de cabello negro largo y lacio; unos ojos marrones llenos de vida (y eso que estaba muerta). Aquella mujer miro a Kim y le sonrió con cariño._

_-Si...muchas gracias Kim- la mujer se agacho un poco y beso suavemente la frente de Kim. Después de eso, ambas miraron aquella escena y sonrieron: Splinter y sus hijos sentados en la sala, hablando entre ellos y todos con una gran sonrisa.  
_

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden dejar comentarios, también que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas. También les quiero decir que, en cuanto pueda, subiré otro capitulo de "La figura misteriosa". Adiós y nos leemos otro día ^_^**

**P/D: ¡NECESITO INSPIRACIÓN!...¡O IDEAS, LO QUE VENGA PRIMERO! TT_TT ¡AYUDA!**


End file.
